I SEE U
by Riela nacan
Summary: Hanya dengan melihatnya. Naruto sudah jatuh cinta dengan Gadis itu. akan tetapi setelah dilihatnya lebih dekat lagi ternyata gadis ia sukai itu tidak mempunyai semangat hidup lagi. Bagaimana cara Naruto mengembalikan keceriaannya lagi? for LAFSevent Narusaku Day 3/4, AU, Typo, ide pasaran/ summary gak nyambung/ gantung/ dll


**Disclaimer: NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**warning: OOC, AU, typo, ide pasaran, Gaje, EYD kacau dll**

**Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk memeriahkan LAFSEvent NaruSaku day 3/4**

**okeE. tanpa banyak ngomong, I hope u like in this Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

aku melihatnya lagi. Dibawah panasnya matahari musim semi dibawah rindangnya pohon sakura. Ia duduk disebuah bangku taman seorang diri. Dengan memakai gaun yang sama dengan surainya ia terlihat cantik. Ditambah lagi dengan topi yang melingkar di kepalanya menambah aksen cantik pada diri perempuan itu. Tanpa sadar aku sudah bersemu merah melihatnya.

"apa yang kau lihat, Naruto?" tanya seorang pria yang mempunyai tato segitiga di kedua pipinya yang kini juga duduk disamping Naruto.

"aa—hh tidak ada hanya melihat Sakura." jawab Naruto yang terbata-bata pada awal kalimatnya. Ia Naruto—memang melihat Sakura. Sakura seorang perempuan yang tengah duduk sendirian dibawah pohon Sakura. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tak pernah tahu bahwa nama perempuan yang selalu diperhatikannya itu adalah Sakura.

"ohh, ayo kita pergi Naruto! Sebentar lagi kau ada rapat dengan para manajermu." ajak Kiba pada Naruto untuk meninggalkan taman, "Baiklah, ayo." lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan taman tanpa tahu bahwa perempuan yang diperhatikan Naruto sejak tadi juga melihat kepergiannya.

"Nee-chan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" panggil gadis yang mempunyai surai serupa dengan orang yang dipanggilnya Neechan tadi tetapi ia mempunyai rambut yang lebih merah dibandingkan Neechan nya, "lihat, Neechan menangis lagi. . .sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." ajak Sara pada Neechannya pergi bersama meninggalkan taman yang menjadi saksi bisu akan sebuah peristiwa yang membuat Sakura selalu menangis ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

* * *

Di sebuah gedung terbesar di Jepang. Tampak disana banyak orang mondar-mandir melakukan pekerjaan mereka seolah-olah mereka sedang di kejar waktu. Mereka bekerja dengan giat dan hati-hati seakan-akan tak ada waktu lain untuk bekerja.

Oke, kita tinggalkan sejenak segala kesibukan yang terjadi di dalam gedung itu. Sekarang fokus kita adalah melihat seseorang yang kini tengah menjelaskan mengenai bagaimana strategi perusahaan mereka dalam meghadapi para pesaingnya yang kini semakin banyak bermunculan. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan memakai kemeja bewarna putih dan jas yang kini tersampir di kursinya—dan tak lupa dengan dasi bewarna merah marun yang terpasang di baju kemejanya. Pemuda yang mempunyai rambut bewarna pirang dengan mata shappirenya yang bisa membuat siapa saja merasa hangat jika menatap kedua mata itu. Dengan alis pirang yang sesekali bertaut tanda ia juga sedang memikirkan keputusan seperti apa yang akan ia ambil untuk kemajuan perusahaannya.

Dengan terdengarnya tepuk tangan dari para karyawan yang menandakan bahwa presentasi yang di sampaikan tadi telah usai. Namikaze Naruto pun selaku Direktur dari perusahaan itu menyampaikan tanda setuju akan gagasan yang diberikan oleh salah satu menajernya. Walaupun masih ada perbaikan yang akan ia lakukan dalam gagasan manajernya, "Baiklah, rapat hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kalian boleh keluar." perintah Naruto pada semua karyawannya. Setelah memastikan seluruh karyawannya keluar dari ruangan. Naruto pun mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas lelah untuk mengurangi segala kepenatan yang dirasakannya.

Sambil bersender di kursinya. Naruto melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "haa, sudah jam 17.00 rupanya." ucap Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "sepertinya, aku harus pulang." ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Dengan perlahan ia memasuki perkarangan rumahnya dan dengan hati-hati ia memakirkan mobilnya di bagasi mobil yang telah ia siapkan. Setelah terparkir rapi Naruto pun segera memasuki rumahnya yang besar. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya yang ia lihat hanyalah kekosongan. . .

Dengan perlahan naruto menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju kamar yang hanya ia tempati seorang diri. Dengan melepaskan segala pakaian kantornya Naruto pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Disela-sela mandinya ia teringat akan perempuan yang selalu ia lihat kala berada di taman. Perempuan yang mempunyai surai sewarna dengan bunga Sakura itu selalu membuat hatinya merasa hangat. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja dunia Naruto seolah-olah behenti. Tak ada objek lain yang dapat ia lihat hanya perempuan itu lah yang bisa ia lihat. Mungkin Naruto memang sudah jatuh cinta pada perempuan itu lebih tepatnya ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan perempuan itu. Hanya saja ia tak mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakannya.

* * *

"Neechan, bisakah kau berhenti menatap kosong sepeti itu!" bentak Sara kepada Neechannya yang hanya di tanggapi dengan tatapan kosong oleh Sakura tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata pada adiknya yang telah membentaknya tadi.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Neechannya, Sara pun melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, "aku lelah menghadapi Neechan yang seperti ini. Aku ingin Neechan ku yang dulu," ucap Sara yang matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca menghadapi sikap Neechannya yang seperti tak ada semangat untuk hidup.

"apakah Neechan masih ingat dengan Gaara-niichan."

'deg'

Sakura terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dati mulut adiknya itu. Akan tetapi keterkejutannya itu langsung di tutupinya dengan tatapan yang kembali kosong. Hingga Sara pun kembali berujar, "sudahlah Neechan, jangan bersedih lagi Gaara-niichan pasti ikut sedih juga melihat keadaan Neechan seperti ini." mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir adiknya itu, pandangan mata Sakura yang kosong itu sekarang mulai menitikkan air matanya secara perlahan. Yah Sakura menangis namun tidak disertai dengan isakan ia menangis dalam diam. Melihat Neechannya yang menangis Sara pun segera memeluk tubuh Neechannya dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang, "menangislah Neechan jika itu membuatmu tenang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai tertidur." dan ketika Sara membisikkan kata-kata penenang itu Sakura pun mulai tertidur.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

Lagi-lagi Naruto melihat perempuan itu duduk sendirian di bangku taman—di bawah rindangnya pohon Sakura. Namun, kali ini ia tak memakai topi yang biasanya selalu ia pakai untuk menutupi rambutnya melainkan kini rambut yang seindah bunga sakura itu hanya ia kuncir setengah saja—sehingga menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambut yang menyentuh punggungnya. Tak henti-hentinya Naruto memperhatikan paras cantik yang beberapa meter berada di hadapannya. Kali ini Naruto mulai merasakan hal yang aneh ketika menatap Mata perempuan itu. Ya, Naruto melihat ada suatu keanehan dalam mata perempuan itu. Ia melihat suatu kekosongan dalam mata itu. Kosong dan tak ada semangat hidup . . .

sementara perempuan yang dari tadi terus dipandang Naruto. kini tengah teringat dengan kejadian yang selalu saja menghantuinya..

_Flasback_

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi Sakura. Bagaimana tidak bahagia, ini adalah anniversarry pertama Sakura bersama dengan orang terkasihnya yaitu Sabaku Gaara. Ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu walaupun orang yang ia cintai ini selalu sibuk dengan urusannya bahkan hampir saja lupa dengan anniversarry mereka yang pertama kalau saja Sakura tadi tidak menelponnya mungkin Sabaku Gaara masih sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Kini Sakura tengah duduk sendirian di bangku taman—di bawah rindangnya pohon Sakura yang kini mulai berbunga karena ini telah memasuki musim semi. Sambil bersenandung dan tersenyum sendiri—Sakura kembali teringat dengan pembicaraan melalui telepon dengan Gaara tadi pagi . .

"ohayou panda-kun." ucap Sakura dengan semangatnya sambil tersenyum menunggu jawaban dari orang terkasihnya..

"Hn, ohayou Cheery." jawab Gaara dengan serak karena mendapat telepon dari orang terkasihnya.

"kau baru bangun tidur, panda-kun . .astaga kau ini! Memangnya kau tidur jam berapa?"

"Hn, seperti yang kau dengar. Aku baru saja bangun dari tidur dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja ada suara bidadari yang membangunkan di pagi hari yang bahkan matahari saja belum muncul." jawab Gaara dengan panjang lebarnya.

"aa—hh gomen mengganggumu." ucap Sakura dengan serba salah. Mendengar Sakura yang minta maaf . .Gaara hanya tersenyum sendiri, "memangnya ada apa?"

"Aa—ano apakah kau ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Sakura dengan gugupnya

" memangnya hari apa?" jawab Gaara dengan polosnya sementara Sakura yang berada di seberang telepon hanya menghela nafas, "kau tak ingat ya. Inikan hari pertama kita jadian sebagai sepasang kekasih." bisik Sakura dengan suara yang kecil tetapi masih mampu di dengar Gaara yang kini hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sakura yang tampak lesu.

"oh, ya aku ingat hari ini tepat satu tahun kita resmi berpacaran. Betul kan?" tanya Gaara yang kini terdiam menunggu balasan dari Sakura. Sementara Sakura yang parasnya tadi menunjukkan kesedihan kini tampak berbinar-binar tanpa banyak kata lagi Sakura pun menjawab, "hu'um, aku ingin kita pergi ke taman dimana kita bertemu pertama kali. Nanti jam 09.00 aku tunggu ya." ucap Sakura panjang lebar, "aku mencintaimu Gaara. Aku akan menunggumu." sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengar suara Sakura, "aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura—tunggu aku."

Dan disinilah Sakura menunggu seorang diri dibawah pohon Sakura. Semilir angin musim semi yang lembut tak henti-hentinya menerbangkan surai merah mudanya yang tampak berkilau diterpa sinar matahari. Tanpa sadar Sakura melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "sudah jam 10.00 tidak biasanya ia telat." gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tahu walaupun kekasihnya itu sibuk ia pasti tidak akan telat seperti ini. Dia adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjinya. Dan tak lama kemudian handphone Sakura berbunyi yang menandakan adanya panggilan yang masuk. Langsung saja Sakura mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat lagi siapa yang telah menelponnya, "moshi-moshi Panda-kun."

"apa benar ini Haruno Sakura?" tanya seseorang diseberang sana

"ya, benar. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura yang kini telah diselimuti dengan perasaan takut dan cemas di tambah lagi dengan detak jantungnya yang kini semakin memburu. Entah kenapa ia menjadi tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari omongan orang yang tengah menelponnya sekarang.

"Sabaku Gaara mengalami kecelakaan dan kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya lagi." dunia Sakura serasa runtuh hanya karena mendengar kalimat itu. Ia tak percaya bahwa orang yang ia cintai dan tunggu. Kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya—meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

_End of Flashback_

Dan tanpa di sadari . .Sakura menangis, ia menangis dalam diam. Ia menangis jika mengingat itu lagi. Dia tak tahan lagi matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi. Setengah hidupnya telah di bawa oleh Gaara dan yang ia rasakan hanya kekosongan.

Masih dengan terus memandang perempuan itu. Naruto sadar bahwa perempuan yang ia lihat tadi kini tengah menangis dalam diam. Bukankah seharusnya orang menangis itu pasti terdengar suara tangisnya walaupun hanya sedikit. Tapi perempuan ini tak seperti itu, dia tak bersuara hanya air matanya lah yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir melalui pipinya. Bahkan air mata itu semakin deras. Hingga Naruto dapat melihat perempuan yang ia perhatikan tadi kini telah tergeletak di bangku taman tak sadarkan diri. Dan dengan cekatan Naruto pun segera menghampiri perempuan itu dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Di ruangan yang di penuhi dengan bau obat-obatan itulah Sakura terbaring. Terlihat adik Sakura yang kini duduk di salah satu kursi dekat ranjang Sakura. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Tak henti-hentinya Sara menggenggam tangan Neechannya—dan mengucapkan berbagai kalimat agar segera sadar.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat dua bersaudara itu hanya memandang dengan tatapan sendu. Hingga ia dapat mendengar suara dari adik perempuan yang ia tolong tadi, "terima kasih atas bantuannya, Tuan." merasa ada yang mengajaknya berbicara Naruto pun segera menjawab, "ahh, bukan apa-apa. Tapi bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Naruto saja." jawab Naruto yang kini tengah menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "baiklah dan perkenalkan namaku Sara." jawab Sara dengan senyum manisnya.

Hening . . .tak ada suara antara mereka berdua yang ada hanya suara langkah sepatu orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan ruangan Sakura. Hingga Sara membuka suaranya untuk memulai pembicaraan, "sebenarnya dulu Neechan adalah orang yang selalu tersenyum dan ceria." kini Sara mulai menatap Neechannya yang masih memejamkan matanya, "ia selalu berbagi kehangatan dengan orang di sekitarnya. Tak peduli apa ia di terima atau tidak." sementara Naruto hanya menyimak apa yang dikatakan Sara, " tapi semenjak kejadian itu, Neechan ku berubah. Ia tak sama dengan Neechaku yang dulu. Ia seperti mayat hidup dan tatapannya selalu kosong. Dan terkadang ia akan menangis dalam diam." kini air mata Sara juga mulai bercucuran menceritakan masa lalu kakaknya.

"semenjak kejadian itu, Neechan ku selalu menunggunya. Menunggu ia untuk menepati janjinya di taman yang selalu yang ia datangi seorang diri. Ia tak percaya akan kenyataan bahwa orang yang selalu ia tunggu adalah orang yang telah meninggal."

akhirnya Naruto tahu kenapa perempuan bersurai merah jambu ini selalu berada di bangku taman itu. Ternyata ia selalu menunggu kekasihnya untuk menepati janjinya. Sesak memang mengetahui bahwa orang yang paling kau cintai kini telah tiada. Entah mengapa Naruto merasakan sesak ketika mendengar penjelasan Sara mengenai Sakura yang begitu cintanya pada pemuda itu—hingga membuat orang yang telah mengambil hatinya itu harus kehilangan dirinya sendiri yang kini hanya bagaikan mayat hidup. Apakah ia bisa mengganti posisi pria itu. Entahlah . . .

"aku tahu Naruto-san selalu memperhatikan Neechan-ku."

dan ketika Naruto mendengar suara Sara. Ia pun tersadar dari pemikirannya sendiri. Akan tetapi ia sangat terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sara. Bagaimana ia tahu? apakah ia melihat ku ketika memandang Neechan nya.

" Naruto-san pasti terkejutkan. Aku tahu karena aku pernah melihat Naruto-san selalu memandangi Neechan-ku sambil bersemu merah." terang Sara—sementara Naruto sudah menahan malu akibat perbuatannya yang selalu memandang Neechannya.

"A—apakah Naruto-san menyukai Neechan-ku." tanya Saara to the point sementara yang ditanya hanya memalingkan mukanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang kini berada di kedua pipinya. Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi semburat di kedua pipinya Naruto pun berdehem, "ehhmm, sebenarnya aku hanya mengagumi Neechan mu."

"souka? ku kira kau menyukai kakak ku." tersirat nada kecewa dalam kalimat Sara mengetahui bahwa orang yang selalu melihat kakaknya hanya sebatas mengagumi saja, "padahal, aku ingin ada seseorang yang dapat membantu Neechan-ku melupakan Gaara-niichan."

"oh, jadi namanya Gaara." batin Naruto lalu ia pun mempunyai inisiatif, "tapi jika itu memang bisa membantu Neechan mu melupakan orang yang ia cintai aku akan membantu mu." ungkap Naruto yang kini telah tersenyum pada Sara. Dan Sara hanya membalas dengan senyumnya.

* * *

Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya. duduk sendirian di bangku taman dibawah pohon Sakura seperti yang dikatakan Sara. Sakura seperti mayat hidup, tatapan matanya kosong. Ia tak ada semangat hidup. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berkali-kali guna mengurangi ketegangan yang ada pada dirinya. Dengan langkah perlahan Naruto pun mulai menghampiri perempuan yang selama ini selalu diperhatikannya dalam jarak jauh. Dan dengan satu deheman Naruto pun mulai membuka suaranya, "boleh aku duduk disini, Nona." tak ada jawaban dari Sakura ia hanya menatap lurus kedepan tak memperdulikan Naruto yang kini mulai duduk di sebelahnya.

Untuk mencairkan suasana, Naruto mulai membuka suaranya lagi—tetapi kali ini ia hanya bersenandung kecil sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang kini menerbangkan rambut mereka berdua. Dengan sesekali melihat perempuan yang berada disampingnya. Naruto tetap bersenandung ria. Hingga ia melihat perempuan itu mulai menitikkan air mata nya dalam diam.

"kenapa menangis Nona? Apa kau sedih mendengar senandungku? Tetapi menurutku senandungku tidak begitu sedih hingga membuat seseorang menangis dalam diam." ungkap Naruto panjang lebar yang kali ini masih melirik perempuan disampingnya. Namun perempuan yang di ajak bicara oleh Naruto tetap diam seribu bahasa.

Merasa tak di pedulikan, Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ternyata susah juga mengajak orang bicara apalagi jika orang yang kau ajak bicara tadi sudah tak ada keinginan untuk hidup hanya karena di tinggalkan oleh orang terkasih.

"aku sedang menunggunya disini." ucap perempuan itu yang hampir terdengar sebuah bisikan tapi masih cukup mampu untuk didengar oleh Naruto, "memangnya nona sedang menunggu siapa?" tanya Naruto yang kini mulai tertarik pada pembicaraan perempuan itu.

"kekasih-ku." jawab Sakura dengan semburat merah yang samar-samar terlihat di pipinya ketika ia mengucapkan kata kekasih. Namun semburat itu kini telah hilang digantikan dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi kosong itu. Mendengar kalimat itu, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak namun dengan cepat ia menghalau rasa sesak yang bergelantung di dadanya.

"memangnya kekasih nona itu ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu akan fakta dari kekasih perempuan disampingnya ini. Hanya saja ia ingin mendengar secara langsung dari mulut Sakura.

"ia, mengalami kecelakaan padahal ia sudah berjanji padaku untuk . , hiks . . . hiks—aku sangat merindukannya hiks . . .hiks." tangis Sakura kini mulai pecah. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan beban di punggungnya. Ia rapuh dan ia tak bisa melihat lagi bahwa dunia itu indah yang ia rasakan hanyalah kekosongan. Hingga ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang mendekapnya erat dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Jantung Sakura terasa berhenti ketika seseorang memeluknya dengan erat. Ia merasa nyaman di pelukan ini. Ia merasa terlindungi. Tak henti-hentinya lelaki yang tengah memeluknya ini mengucapkan kata-kata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Terlalu terbuai dengan pelukan lelaki itu hingga tak sadar Sakura pun segera melepas pelukannya pada lelaki itu. Sementara Naruto hanya terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura.

"maaf aku memelukmu." ucap Naruto yang kini diliputi rasa bersalahnya, yang dapat kita lihat dari matanya sementara Sakura hanya diam saja tanpa menanggapinya, "kalau boleh tahu nama nona siapa?" tanya Naruto yang kini tengah menggaruk kepalanya.

"Haruno Sakura." ucap Sakura sambil melihat ke mata Shappire pemuda di hadapannya. Shappire dan emerald bertemu. Entah kenapa melihat mata yang bewarna hijau itu—Naruto seolah-olah dapat melihat seluruh isi bumi. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan banyaknya kupu-kupu yang mendominasi perutnya. Namun semua itu sirna ketika si pemilik Emerald itu kini telah memalingkan mukanya ke arah depan lagi. Saat itu lah ia dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang masih menatap dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"kau tahu . . ." Naruto mulai membuka suaranya lagi—ia sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk menarik perhatian perempuan itu. Dan Naruto pun dapat melihat bahwa perempuan yang ia ajak bicara ini mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan atas kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkannya. Naruto pun mulai membuka suaranya lagi, "hidup tanpa tujuan itu menyedihkan. Terlebih lagi hanya karena di tinggalkan oleh orang terkasih lantas kau menjadi sosok yang lain." Sakura hanya membelalakkan mata nya ketika mendengar kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut pria yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa mendengar nasehat yang baru saja ia dengar dari seorang pria asing. Ini lucu baru saja ia melihat seorang pria duduk dengan manisnya disampingnya kemudian pria itu melihatnya menangis dan lebih parahnya lagi pria asing ini menasehatinya dengan seenak jidatnya.

"memangnya, kau tahu tentang apa? haa." balas Sakura dengan nada sarkastik yang kemudian dibalas Naruto dengan senyuman, "aku tahu semuanya Nona termasuk mengenai kekasih mu."

"karena aku selalu melihatmu dan memperhatikanmu dari sana." tunjuk Naruto ke arah bangku taman yang selalu ia duduki, "kau tahu, ketika kau pingsan aku yang membawa mu ke Rumah Sakit dan di sana aku bertemu dengan adik mu dan ia menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

dan sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafas, "mungkin aku memang kurang ajar karena selalu melihatmu tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku mengagumi, hanya dengan melihatmu dari kejauhan sana. Aku sudah terjerat dengan pesonamu." sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Naruto.

"Namun pada hari sebelum kau pingsan itu aku melihatmu lagi. Waktu itu kau tak mengenakan topi yang biasanya menutupi kepalamu. Saat itu lah aku menyadari bahwa tatapan mu itu kosong dan seperti tidak mempunyai semangat hidup."

"haa," Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "kau terlalu berlebihan."

"aku tak berlebihan itu fakta." balas Naruto dengan serius, "mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta pada mu Haruno Sakura." jelas Naruto yang kini menatap sepasang emerald di depannya sementara orang yang ditatap hanya membelalakkan matanya mendengarkan pengakuan dari pria asing ini, "omong kosong apa ini?"

"ini bukan omong kosong, aku serius . . .aa—ku ingin membuat Haruno Sakura ceria lagi." ucap Naruto dengan memegang kedua bahu Sakura tanpa mengalihkan tatapan seriusnya di kedua emerald itu.

"kau lucu sekali Naruto. Baru saja kita kenalan terus kau bilang padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku dan bahkan sekarang kau ingin membuat Haruno Sakura ini . ." tunjuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, "ceria seperti dulu lagi." balas Sakura yang kini mulai terdengar seperti orang yang putus asa, "memangnya kau bisa apa? Haa! teriak Sakura di depan Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya menyeringai seolah-olah meremehkan Sakura, "kau belum tahu aku Sakura. Jika aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Maka akan ku lakukan apa saja untuk gadis itu."

"kalau begitu, buktikan." balas Sakura yang kini mulai melangkah pergi. Namun sebelum melangkah terlalu jauh Naruto sudah menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, "kalau begitu, bisakah kita berteman."

Sakura yang mendengar permintaan dari Naruto hanya terdiam akan permintaan itu memperhatikan semburat merah yang kini menghiasi kedua pipi pemuda itu, "baiklah mulai sekarang kita berteman," balas Sakura yang kini sudah melangkah pergi. Jika kau lebih memperhatikan lagi maka akan terlihat semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi cantik seorang Haruno Sakura. Sementara Naruto kini telah ber _yes_ ria karena telah bisa lebih dekat dengan perempuan yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

_FIN_

* * *

_akhirnya selesai juga, sebenernya ini fic dapat idenya baru kemaren. Jadi dari kemaren aku ngetik ini fic terus dan baru selesai jam 08.13 tadi pagi dan untungnya dosen aku yang killer lagi gak masuk hari ini. jadi bisa selesai deh fic ini ( alhamdulillah ya Allah) mau gimana lagi aku pengen banget ikutan LAFSEvent NaruSaku Day 3/4. soalnya aku udah jatuh cinta banget pair Satu ini ditambah lagi setelah aku membaca fic NaruSaku nya kak RECCHINON yang Hello Goodbye. adakah yang tahu dengan fic itu? kalo blum tahu mending baca dulu deh. # plakpromosiabaikan#_

_maaf jika idenya pasaran dan ceritanya masih gantung. Itulah keterbatasan otak saya dalam memgembangkan cerita saya.# LOL_

_sekali lagi HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY. :D_

_dan Salam hangat buat keluarga saya di grup facebook "3 Langit dan Bumi 3 The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community" aku cinta kalian. Tunjukkan kekompakkan kita pada seluruh fans. Bahwa NaruSaku itu ada. #pasang spanduk LAFSEvent NaruSaku Day 3/4._

_mohon REVIEW nya . . . .. . . _


End file.
